


To Only Be His

by jisoogist



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Felching, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisoogist/pseuds/jisoogist
Summary: Aron finds out Jisoo betrayed him, and doesn't take too kindly to it. Jisoo is his, and only his.





	To Only Be His

"Ngh, i-it's too much for me, daddy! It's hurting me!" Jisoo sobs, his voice wavering. He is a babbling mess, tears streaming down his blushed cheeks. Aron simply laughs. Holding Jisoo over his lap as he continues to plunge the thick, black dildo in and out of him, watching in lust as it stretches wrecks his pretty, pink rim. It clenches and convulses around the toy uncontrollably, the sheer size of it being too much for Jisoo to bear.

 

"Was it too much for you when you whored yourself to your group members the other night?" Aron shoves the dildo in to its hilt, hard and leaves it lodged. "Tell me, was it too much for you then, my beloved?" 

 

With his breathing shaky and heavy, Jisoo nods desperately. Aron then removes the dildo roughly, just to slide two long fingers into Jisoo's quivering mouth reaching his uvula. Jisoo gets the gist, and begins to swirl his tongue around the digits, gentle moans brewing at the back of his throat. 

 

"You're lying to me, once again. Shouldn't it be clear as day by this point that I don't like it when you lie to me, baby?" Aron coos, sliding the now slick fingers out of Jisoo's mouth, shoving them deep into his entrance. Curling his fingers and stabbing and poking at his sensitive prostate wildly, Jisoo responds with a teary hiccup each time they're pushed back into him. "Do you want to make daddy trust you again, beloved?" 

 

"Y-yes, please! All I want is for daddy to trust me, I made a mistake, I-I'm so sorry!" Jisoo stutters out, his eyes full of tear drops and nose red from all the crying he has done. "W-what do I have to do? I'll do anything you want me to!" 

 

Aron hums, processing his lover's distress and outright desperation while he decides what he wants to do with him. "I want to fuck you right here, on this couch. Better than any of the twelve guys you threw yourself upon," He strokes his chin, thinking of his second condition. "Also, I want them to know. Tell them, how I'm better. That you're mine, just mine," Aron purrs before removing his fingers from Jisoo's loosened orifice. 

 

"Okay, daddy, whatever you want. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore," Jisoo murmurs. He throws his arm over his puffy eyes, and takes a brief peek up at Aron. Aron responds with a smile. The cute boy he knows as Jisoo is his, and will be his forever. But every once in awhile he had to punish him, just to remind him of that. This was one of those rare times. 

 

He allows Jisoo to crawl off his lap and onto the couch and adjust himself in an all fours position. Aron positions himself directly behind the boy, cock at full mast and in the grip of his own hands. Jisoo wiggles his pert ass in the air, almost throwing Aron overboard. Jisoo secretly loves this, being treated like a slut, and Aron loves that he loves it. Look at him, anticipating getting his brains fucked out by his lover. It's a sight Aron cherishes.

 

Without warning, Aron slides the thick head of his member into Jisoo, which is met with a startled gasp from the boy. Aron grunts as he gradually pushes more of his cock in, eventually having the entire length inserted into the boy. "Mm, please start moving daddy, I want you to feel better," Jisoo draws out, his intention sounding innocent and pure, but in reality not being anything of the sort.

 

"This is what you deserve for being bad, baby," Aron growls, starting to roll his hips at an unearthing, slow pace. "Good luck performing on that stage when you can't even walk straight, you little whore," Aron's thrusts then grew in speed at an astronomical rate, his skin slapping roughly against Jisoo's. Jisoo looks completely fucked out, head slump against the couch cushion with drool running down the corner of his mouth. He is only brought back to reality when Aron raises one big hand, and rains his down onto his left ass cheek with force. 

 

"You're so b-big daddy, so big..." he manages to say in-between desperate and needy moans. Jisoo attempts to look behind him to see the other go to work, but his face is forced back down and held there, Aron's fingers entangled in his brown locks as he slams his stretched hole. "F-fuck! You fuck me better than anyone else, I swear!" Jisoo exclaims, and with that, Aron couldn't hold it in any longer. After a few more relentless thrusts, his hunches over andcomes inside of Jisoo, grunting deeply as the muscles inside the boy spasm around his cock. He then pulls out, leaving Jisoo with an uncomfortable emptiness.

 

"Does my baby want to come? He's been a good boy for his daddy, and daddy's feeling a little generous," Aron questions. Jisoo nods his head for yes. Aron smirks and positions himself onto his back, Jisoo left straddling above him. "Sit on my face, love. Let daddy clean you up, and then you can come. Alright?" Jisoo nods again, as he gets the memo. He lowers himself down onto Aron's face, and is instantly met with his warm, wet tongue lapping around his entrance. Jisoo's hole was used by Aron, abused, sore and puffy. The attention Aron was giving made it all feel better, so he began to stroke his own cock. 

 

Aron started to prod Jisoo's hole sloppily, saliva dripping obscenely from the area. The prodding only grew in speed, as Aron gripped Jisoo by his slim hips to force him down. Jisoo cries out and throws his head back, his stroking also growing in speed. His skinny legs shake, his sensitive and sore hole pulsing around the tongue thrusting inside of it. Eventually Aron's leftover load began to secrete from it, and he laps it up without question. 

 

Jisoo's hair is matted to his forehead with sweat. His pants are delirious, and the moans that once flowed out of his are now stuck in his throat, all choked up. "I'm gonna...f-fuck, I'm gonna come!" Jisoo leans forward and strokes out his orgasm, his dainty and soft hands left soiled and sticky with his own bodily fluids. His turns himself around to place his face in front of Aron's, a single tear rolling down his face. "I'm still so, so sorry daddy. It won't happen again, I promise you!"

 

"All is forgiven, sweeheart," and Aron' plants a kiss on the other's forehead.


End file.
